1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to support platforms and fences and, more particularly, to a deck assembly capable of selectively acting as a deck platform or a safety wall.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Over the years, residential swimming pools have attained widespread acceptance by homeowners due to their convenience and relatively economical installation and operating costs. Such pools may range from permanent in-ground structures constructed from concrete to above-ground prefabricated structures that are fitted with plastic liners and the like for containing water. These pools may be provided in a variety of different shapes, configurations and sizes to suit users' needs.
To increase the pool's utility, many users often build a deck that extends completely around the pool or a portion of the pool. Such decks afford the user a comfortable place for sunbathing, barbecuing, etc. A variety of decks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,722 to Diemond, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,639 to Lankheet, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,908 to Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,085 to Bukaitz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,217 to Kessler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,361 to Wolf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,576 to Greene, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,603 to Hertzog.
Pool owners must typically also concern themselves with preventing unsupervised access to the pool by young children, animals, etc. In fact, many municipalities have enacted ordinances which require pool owners to provide barriers around the pool to prevent unauthorized access thereto when the pool is otherwise not in use by the owner. Many of the decks disclosed in the above-mentioned patents employ permanent fence structures presumably for that purpose. Some fences comprise a portion of the deck support structure and cannot be removed apart from the deck. Such deck and fence constructions typically require a myriad of different types of fasteners and support braces which can also lead to their complexity and expense. Also, numerous fence arrangements are permanent immovable structures. Therefore, they cannot be moved to provide unimpeded access to the pool during use. They also limit the user's ability to view the pool's surroundings while swimming.
Thus, there is a need for a deck structure that is relatively inexpensive and easy to construct.
There is a further need for a deck structure that has a portion which can be selectively positioned to function as a fence when the pool is not in use.
There is another need for a deck assembly that has the above-mentioned fence arrangement that can be easily moved between an upright position and a horizontal position and secured in such positions without requiring the use of hand tools.
Another need exists for a deck assembly that has the above-mentioned capabilities and that is an aesthetically pleasing construction.
Yet another need exists for a deck and fence assembly that can be adapted for use with above-ground and in-ground swimming pools.
There is still another need for a deck and fence assembly that can be configured to surround the perimeter of a pool or abut only a portion of the pool's perimeter.
Another need exists for a deck assembly having the characteristics described above that can be constructed for use with any size or shape of swimming pool.
There is a further need for a deck assembly that has many of the above-described traits and can be used in a variety of non-swimming pool related applications.